Sushi and Friendzones
by KuroNeko3449
Summary: Awkward situations, tsudere zones, almost certain death, and Varia Quality timing. 8059 warning!


"Maa, maa Gokudera, no need to get angry!" Yamamoto said with a smile.

"GAH! You baseball idiot!" Gokudera retorted and pushed him back.

POOF.

_'Shit, I pushed him into the ten- year bazooka!'_ Gokudera thought as the pink smoke consumed the baseball fanatic.

Yamamoto had thoroughly been surprised when he popped up in a weird place with his head in the lap of a Gokudera look-alike.

"Oh, younger Takeshi. How is it in the past?" He asked.

"... It's been great!" Yamamoto answered and lifted his head up from Adult Gokudera's lap and sat upright on the couch they were on.

"Hey, younger Takeshi, call me- I mean, Gokudera Hay-chan when you get back." Adult Gokudera said with a smirk.

"Maa, maa, He would kill me. Although I've always wanted to try that..."

POOF. Yamamoto went back to his time and Adult Yamamoto popped up.

"You were so cute when you were younger~" Adult Yamamoto commented and pecked Adult Gokudera's lips.

"Well, I gave the younger you some advice."

"What did you say?"

"To call the younger me Hay-chan."

"That's what I called you just before you agreed to go out with me!"

Adult Gokudera smiled.

"That's what got me to actually think about you, ya' know?"

**MEANWHILE, WITH GOKUDERA IN THE TSUDERE ZONE :**

Gokudera huffed and stomped away.

_'What was that about? Hay-chan! That's the kind of nickname that couples would have... UGH! THIS IS SO CONFUSING!' _Gokudera ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

He opened the door to his house and went straight to his couch and plopped down, running his hand through his hair again.

_'That baseball idiot... I'm just gonna ignore what happened today. Yep, good plan.' _Gokudera thought and accidently nodded off.

**MEANWHILE, WITH YAMAMOTO IN THE FRIENDZONE:**

"I wonder what was with him?" Yamamoto questioned aloud on his way to his house and the gang, minus Gokudera and Chrome nor Mukuro never came along, tagged along behind him for some sushi.

"Um... What did you call Gokudera-kun again?" Tsuna asked and started to walk next to him to talk.

"Hay-chan. The Gokudera look-alike told me to so why not? Plus, wasn't Dera's face adorable!~" Yamamoto said then laughed and stepped into the shop when they arrived.

"Oh, Takeshi, you brought your friends! Have some sushi." Yamamoto's dad, Tsuyoshi offered.

**AND THEN:**

They all sat down and ate some sushi, with the occasional 'EXTREME' comment from Ryohei, and Tsuna was having a hard time registering the new info.

_'Did the older Gokudera ask him to do it as a prank? Or are Yamamoto and Gokudera- NO. That absolutely IMPOSSIBLE.' _But Tsuna's thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Ushishishishishi... The sushi here is really good, trust me..."

"Bel-senpai, who would trust you? The idiot long-haired captain is just here to see his student."

"*doesn't give a damn*"

"Oooooohhh, the Vongola sun guardian is here~!"

"Are you alright Boss?"

The reaction that Tsuna and the other's had was a total _'OH SHIT' _moment.

"H-hi, why are you guys here?" _And not it Italy, where you belong?_ Tsuna asked them when they approached, shaking a bit under Xanxus's ultimate glare.

Ryohei was having trouble figuring out that Lussuria was hitting on him and just took it as friendly chatting; Yamamoto was being severely scolded by Squalo; Tsuna gave up small talk with Xanxus, whom was being pampered by Levi; and Bel was throwing knives at Fran who was throwing insults at him in his usual monotonous voice.

"VOOOIIII! WHAT!?" Came from the seats where, well, you can guess, were sitting.

"I think I like Gokudera. No, I probably do." Yamamoto answered Squalo, and got Tsuyoshi's attention, who didn't seem to have any problem with the gender of the person his son liked.

"That's great! Don't let them get away!" He said and went back to sushi making with a chuckle.

**NOT SURE WHAT WILL HAPPEN HERE:**

"OI! Baseball idiot! Come here." Gokudera's voice rang through the shop, silencing any sound coming from any body who just heard the confession. Yamamoto wiped the surprise from his face and joyfully followed him out.

So, what do you need?" Yamamoto asked the tense Gokudera, who had led them to and isolated park and behind a rock where no one could see them. Yamamoto was fearing for his life a bit... this was the perfect place to commit a murder. Maybe Gokudera _had _heard and thought it was disgusting and wanted to kill him or something... Yamamoto's worries disappeared when he saw the bright blush spread across Gokudera's face.

"Um... Well... I heard what you said back there and... did you mean it...?" Gokudera looked up with slight hope in his eyes.

"Yeah..." Yamamoto confirmed with a growing blush.

"Then... um... SCREW THIS!" Gokudera declared and smashed his lips to Yamamoto's. Let's just say that Yamamoto declared himself the luckiest guy in the world and 'Hay-Chan' stuck.

**MEANWHILE, IN THE AWKWARD ZONE:**

_'I'm going to die...' _ thought Tsuna as he looked around at the people he, unfortunately, knew wreck havoc.

"Do you have marshmallow sushi?"

"...No...?"

Tsuna creaked around to see a certain marshmallow fairy.

"BYAKURAN!?" She shouted, then promptly fainted.

"Dame-Tsuna, you still have far to go." Reborn said.


End file.
